


Knotheads

by Anonymous



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Queen of the Afterlife deals with an idiot of an alpha. AKA, the person who shares a brain/body with the man she loved.
Relationships: Rogue Amendiares/Female V
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	1. I've no idea what I'm doing

**Author's Note:**

> Got stuck in my head. I don't write fanfic, but heeeeeey, I want to mess up the non-existent Rogue/female V fandom lol. ABO. Don't like it, don't read.

Rogue strolled past a gathering of omegas, not even pausing to scent the air. She’d send Emmerick to deal with whatever asshole knothead had decided to try his hand at her club. She lifted a brow as she reached Claire, who met her gaze with a glassy-eyed frazzled look, no drink in hand. 

“Is something the matter?” Rogue asked. Claire, staring at her, took a moment still to start moving in practiced steps to get Rogue her first drink of the evening. 

“You see the object of insanity over there?” Claire asked, her voice lower than usual. 

“Not you, too.” 

“No. Not me, too. Not intentionally, anyhow,” Claire scoffed, putting Rogue’s shot of tequila in her hand. They clinked glasses and took their respective shots. 

“I’ll send Emmerick.” 

“Uhhh, yeah, you might want to deal with her yourself.” 

“Her?” Rogue asked, interest piqued. While female alphas weren’t rare, they weren’t the typical fare at the Afterlife. They also were very rarely as ridiculously stupid as the males in seeking out a partner to purge their ruts. 

“Too late,” Claire whimpered, her eyes going black, focusing behind Rogue. 

Rogue turned, opening her mouth to ream into whatever idiot had driven her usual collected bartender into a tizzy. Mistake one was opening her mouth at all. The pheromones hit her then, gathering upon her tongue, coating them in a thick film of want. 

“Hey, Rogue. I got a favor to ask.” 

Rogue, suddenly breathless, felt heat coil in the pit of her stomach. She growled low in her throat, warningly at the hand V was extending towards her. V stopped, her head bowing forward, gazing up at her submissively through long lashes and that stupid skull cap. Rogue yanked it off her head, in a fit of irritation, steeling her own resolve against the onslaught of pheromones. 

“Does it have anything to do with the way you reek, Valerie?” Rogue asked, using the woman’s given name. She noted the slobbering group of omegas hovering nearby, pleased that even in whatever irrational urges were controlling them, they still had enough fear of her to disperse when she gazed at them. 

“Yeah,” V whispered, coughed, before raising her voice. “Yes. Yes. It does.” 

“Come,” Rogue commanded, walking towards her booth. As soon as V’s body cleared the entrance, Rogue hit the button to close it. V jumped, her eyes growing wide. 

“Didn’t know it did that,” She murmured, still keeping her eyes downcast. That was good. The last thing she needed was a cocky alpha. However, she had to deal with the issue of suddenly being in an enclosed space with pungent pheromones. Fuck, she hadn’t reacted like this in nearly two decades. Of course, it would be with Johnny’s fucking keeper. And a child, Rogue reminded herself. A fucking child. Twenty-two, fresh-faced, irresponsible little knothead. 

“Explain.” 

The young woman started babbling, apologetic, whispering, yelling, tearing up. Johnny. Suppressants chip. Bullet. Suppressant pills. 

“Shut up. Sit,” Rogue said, trying to gain some understanding. “Over there, V. I need you far away from me.” 

Valerie sat. Rogue stared. The girl was wearing four layers, at least, trying to mask as much of her scent as she could. Not appealing in appearance at this moment. Just a mass of a person, lumpy in layers and teary-eyed. 

“Johnny didn’t take your suppressants?” 

“Yeah. The fucker—UGH. He wants a dick, he says, even if it isn’t as impressive as his.” 

“His wasn’t that impressive. He was only a beta,” Rogue mused. V frowned. Rogue frowned back. But not at her. Johnny Silverhand, in control of V’s body for two days, and the asshole still didn’t find it necessary to come talk to her himself. “What did he do, in control of you?” 

“Drank. Fucked. I guess he wanted to wean me off the suppressants.” 

“You have enough funds, I’d imagine, to be fitted with a cyber-suppressant.” 

“Damaged slots, even with one beforehand, I was on the pills.” 

“Your ruts are that strong? Why aren’t you humping one of those omegas out there by now?” 

V blushed, sinking in on herself. Truly, this was a fucking weird situation Rogue found herself in. V, who was usually full of sarcasm and wit whilst drugged up on suppressants was apparently a suboptimal version of herself as an alpha. 

“I can’t smell them. The chip for that still works.” 

“So, while they’re foaming at the mouth, you’re not even half-mast,” Rogue laughed. V seemed to perk up at that, her face resembling something more of its’ normal self. Her eyes finally met Rogues as her lips curled up in their shared amusement. 

“It took me a few hours to realize what was happening. Was doing some recon and they were on me immediately. Amped up. I thought Fifth Street was just taking steroids now.” 

“Is Johnny here now?” Rogue asked. 

V shook her head no. “I got enough pills to keep him out of commission until I get this sorted.” V made a gestured towards her crotch. And Rogue looked, knowing she wouldn’t find anything. She was curious to see what was underneath the multiple layers of clothing V wore. Because fuck if the pheromones weren’t strong enough to make her wonder. 

“Why’d you come here, Valerie?” 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” V half-whined, half-growled. 

“You’re not as intimidating,” Rogue smiled. 

V’s eyes flashed and the pheromones, which had tapered off (even if V couldn’t smell the omegas around her, her body would sense and react to them) strengthened in intensity. 

“Do you find me intimidating, Rogue? The Queen of the Afterlife?” 

Rogue’s eyes flashed blue as she talked on her holo. “Emmerick, get Sage here. V is having an alpha sort of day.”


	2. Past Her Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue's inner musings (obsessions)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a couple of hits, so I spent some time writing today. There will be more... physical chapters? If my mind keeps going like this and there is some amount of interest. As I said, don't usually write, so I do apologize for whatever this is. ;) Also, this is freeform writing. Yes, the story is in my head, but I'm not sitting here analyzing every aspect, just writing and sharing as it comes to me. No great piece of literature, this.

Rogue left V to the care of Sage while she dealt with business. Namely, checking her own bio-ware for malfunctions with the help of Nix. 

“Everything’s clear, except your hormone levels.” 

“The hormone regulator is working, and yet my hormones are out of whack, Nix. This doesn’t seem to be optimal functioning.” 

“Well, from what I heard, our current alpha situation is rather potent,” Nix shrugged. Rogue cursed his disinterested amusement over the situation. She hadn’t had hormone fluctuations in over a decade. She was far past her prime to react to an alpha. 

V had been stripped of her layers as soon as Sage commanded it. That’s why Rogue had retreated, under the guise of business that could be dealt with in her absence. While she preferred her own hand in all matters, there wasn’t anything pressing that required immediate action. As long as Wakkako wasn’t lying in her promises of Tyger Claw innocence. The last thing she needed was a fixer feud. Particularly when the merc she’d send to deal with that issue was out of commission. 

V’s layers had been removed and Rogue’s lust... longing? For the touch of a fucking alpha, knothead, child had become almost unmanageable. To make matters more frustrating, V’s lack of response to the pheromones she knew her body was expelling under these circumstances was... fucking annoying. She was disappointed that her own body was reacting and wasn’t inciting a reciprocating fog of need. 

There was a knock at the door and Rogue found Sage standing there, a grimace on her face. 

“V needs... someone she trusts with her.” 

Rogue sighed. “Didn’t work?” 

“Not exactly. She’s too far along to stop her rut altogether. She’s going to have to suffer through it for a while, before the suppressants kick in,” Sage hesitated, “You know she hasn’t actually had a rut before?” 

Rogue stopped. Paused. Considered. “How is that possible?” 

“Apparently it’s standard practice among the Bakkers,” Sage explained, her tone taking on a clinical, almost disapproving tone. “Chips and suppressants before the young present. They can be weaned off, slowly lowering the barriers so that they become less sensitized to their... biological reactions.” 

“And V never did this?” 

“She didn’t want a penis.” 

Rogue barked out a laugh. “Well she’s going to have to get over that. Is she... dealing?” 

“I had to sedate her. She became a bit frantic when she found out I wasn’t injecting her with something that would make her penis immediately disappear.” 

“Right. How long until the suppressants do work?” 

Sage hesitated. “Not sure? Not the answer you or she wants, I know. If she could... accept what her body was telling her, she might fare better.” 

“Right,” Rogue repeated distractedly. Her mine was stuck on V’s penis. Fuck. V’s penis. Virgin penis. That was unfortunate. Even if Rogue could get the young woman to accept her body, she didn’t know who to call to ‘help her through it.’ 

She ignored the part of her mind that suggested herself, smothering it to the best of her abilities in the dark recesses of her mind. V was attractive, even on a bad day. And when V had a problem, she came to Rogue. Trusting her when she was most vulnerable. Lost. Confused. 

Fuck. 

Rogue was on a path to her booth. To V, before she could process her movement. “Thank you, Sage. I’ll call if there are any changes.” 

Rogue opened the booth, quickly stepping in and sealing it behind her. She found V, curled into a fetal position, dressed down to a shirt and pants.


	3. Hormones, Am I right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Rogue's... frustration.

V made a little whimpering noise and twisted, opening up her body from the fetal position and putting her front in view. 

This was fine. 

Rogue’s jaw was clenched, trying to keep her mouth from producing saliva. Gross. She could see the outline of V’s dick through the pants. Her cunt gave a warning pulse, as if to remind her what exactly the needs of her body were demanding. She felt so fucking empty at this moment, more than she thought possible. More than she remembered. God, how long had it been since her body had demanded satisfaction? Not that little ache in her clit, requesting some release. No, this was deep inside. Fuck. She wanted V deep inside. 

V moaned and Rogue’s body went hot. Cold. She whimpered and V’s eyes opened. 

Black. Pupils blown. Her nostrils flared and she frowned, rising to a seated position. Her hands grabbed onto the couch beneath her, holding tight. 

“Rogue,” V mumbled. Purred. Growled. The fuck kind of noise she made was whatever kind of noise Rogue needed, because she throbbed again, her legs buckling. She sat down harshly, feeling the creak of the material underneath her. So loud. So harsh against her skin. 

And V was suddenly on her. 

Sage must’ve removed the reactionary chip, too, Rogue thought vaguely. Because V could certainly smell what havoc she was causing. But V hadn’t approached to mount, a fact that Rogue found somewhat disappointing. No, she knelt between Rogue’s legs, her mouth pressed to the gland beneath her mandible. 

Rogue should have stopped her. Should have been alert to the potentials of a wild alpha trying to lay claim. But V surprised her, simply nudging her nose against the skin, breathing in deeply and letting out wet little pants. 

“The fuck do you smell so good?” V asked, her hips canting forward, one of her hands bracing herself on the sofa and the other one poised on the opposite side of her neck from V’s mouth. Not forceful. Just resting. Just enough pressure to let Rogue know she was being touched. 

Rogue groaned. Moaned? Bit at her lip trying to keep her own body from showing the younger woman exactly why she smelled so good. How their biology was meant to play out together. Not whatever boring vanilla urges the majority of the population experienced. But the primal desires that resulted from experimentation in ways of increasing the need for physical copulation. The population had stopped growing as technology advanced. Physical needs were met through non-physical experiences. Not enough physical sex, not enough pregnancies, not enough children, not enough workers. Now, those with the dominant genes, those genetic markers, those having been tagged as having desirable characteristics to be passed on decades back, presented secondary genders. Driven to physical desires. Mating cycles. Heats. Ruts. 

“This is how omegas smell,” Rogue bit out, trying not to wriggle. Towards or away? 

“Not true. Sage didn’t smell like this,” V said, wetting her lips. Still pressed close to Rogue, her tongue touched Rogue’s skin and they both moaned. V pressed closer, using her tongue now. Somehow confident and uneasy all at once. Her teeth grazed skin and Rogue arched forwards, her hips meeting V’s torso, her right leg wrapping forwards and around. Not grinding. Not thrusting. Just making sure V couldn’t escape. Holding her there. Fighting the instincts. 

“Different chemistries, different reactions. How are you so... fucking... nonresponsive to this?” Rogue breathed out, irritation in her voice. Fuck if she would force the other woman to satiate their needs, but for fuck’s sake, no alpha, virgin or otherwise, would have this amount of control with such a willing participant. 

V pulled back. Tried to. She found herself locked in place by the leg wrapped around her own. She looked at Rogue’s face, her hand reaching up to press itself against a furrowed brow. “Breathe,” She said. 

“That doesn’t help with your smell everywhere,” Rogue huffed. She did her best to regulate her breathing. V tried to pull back further and Rogue whined, tightening the muscles in her legs and torso. She loosened one hand’s grip on the sofa, fisting a grip on V’s shirt to secure her in place.


	4. Way Too Much Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no sex. But Rogue's enjoying the ride. Or stuck on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found a bit of plot! This was meant to descend into sexy times fairly quickly, but this is the next snippet I wrote and they're still TALKING.

“I’m not unresponsive. To you. Your smell,” V took a deep breath, as if to proof her point. Her whole shivered in response and she nudged her face towards Rogue’s neck. That wouldn’t do. Rogue pressed her back, surprised at how easily the alpha capitulated. No challenge at all. Rogue huffed in irritation. V wasn’t acting as she should. She wasn’t demanding or hungry in her desires. Fuck, if Rogue had stepped back into the booth and been immediately ravaged, she would have given in, understood, been gloriously elated. 

“But?” 

“I don’t know what to do about it. I know it’s hard,” V tilted her gaze down very quickly before lowering her voice to whisper: “Down there.” 

“You aren’t a complete virgin, are you? Because I can’t be responsible for completely destroying whatever sexual innocence you possess.” V startled at her words, attempting to retreat further. Rogue tightened her grip again. “Stay still,” She hissed, her body shifting forward. 

Oh, that was a new problem. Solution? She was firmly pressed against V’s stomach, the throbbing rising up from wherever quiet place it had been to reassert itself. She rolled her hips, instinctively and not altogether without intent, grinding her cunt into firm muscles. V pressed forwards into the motion, not getting any friction on her dick in the position she was in, but apparently appreciative of Rogue’s motions. And the little moans trickling out of her throat. Whose throat? Both of them were making noises. 

“No. Just... don’t have much of a sexual appetite,” V, somehow, still managing to hold a conversation. Rogue was displeased by this. And yet, strangely turned on by it? She did enjoy a nice voice. And V’s voice was pleasing. If she’d just use it to say dirty things they’d be in business. “I don’t like sex.” 

Rogue stopped moving, unwrapping her hand and leg from the woman and pushing her away. V fell back with a gasp. 

“That’s an issue, V. If you don’t like sex, or want sex, we sure as hell can’t continue whatever was about to happen here.” 

“But I do want you. Sex with you.” 

“Yes, and if that’s purely because of hormones, I am not on board.” 

“I just don't feel the sex things.” 

Rogue frowned. “Elaborate.” 

“I...” V faltered. “I like kissing. And touching. Women. Not men.” 

Rogue nodded. “That’s fair. No issues so far.” She let V move a little closer. The woman, maybe not knowing about the pull consciously, didn’t seem to have the ability to stay away unless she was forced. After the absence of V’s heady touch, the gentle press of a hand on her leg seemed almost unbearable. 

“I want to make you feel good. Make you—Fuck those noises you were making. I want more of that.” 

“You said you don’t like sex, Valerie.” 

V grimaced. “I like the thought of making you feel good, but being touched. I’m not good at it. I don’t--it makes me uncomfortable. Can’t I just touch you?” V asked, pleadingly. Back into position between Rogue’s knees. “Make you feel good?” 

“I’m certain you can. And while I will appreciate that, I’ve got the idea that neither of our bodies are going to give in without you using that pretty thing between your legs.” 

V, finding some amount of initiative, wrapped her hands on Rogue’s thighs, pulling her forward, her hips, her cunt, flush against V’s stomach. “Why don’t we start and see what happens when we get there?” 

She gave Rogue no time to respond, pressing their mouths together as her hands moved to Rogue’s hips. V used her hands to encourage a rocking motion. And perhaps Rogue was being a bit irresponsible in letting the woman have her way. But fuck it, at this point, if Rogue was only getting making out and grinding, she’d take it. 

V moved her mouth down Rogue’s neck, inevitably drawn to the spot beneath her jaw. “Can I take your pants off?” 

Hell yes.


	5. The Dick Presents Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V is breaking a generation of "normal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yeah, so I am surprised (and pleased) by all the interest. They've been banging in my head since Rogue showed up in V's room after Johnny's night out. "Cute kid. Too bad she's gone completely whacked." My head's version involves less talk and more bang, but writing it out worked differently. Also, sex scenes are scary to write. Thanks for reading!

Rogue didn’t answer with words. In fact, she answered with nearly knocking the other woman out in her attempt to stand and shed her pants and underwear in one go. V seemed equally enthusiastic about the situation, burying her face in as soon as the skin was revealed. 

And fuck if this wasn’t the best decision Rogue had made in ages. Pants and underwear still around her boots and ankles, Rogue had to fight the urge to smother V with her cunt. She settled for scalp scratches and biting her own wrist to keep the begging at bay. Because she could feel it. The need. The want of being filled. 

V had a great mouth. She was doing wonderful things with it. 

“Fingers,” Rogue said. Whined. Pleaded. She occupied her mouth with her hand again as V immediately obeyed. Two, the sweet little thing. As if Rogue couldn’t take her entire fist at this point. 

It didn’t matter, though. It only took seconds for her to cum. She felt the ache momentarily lessen, knowing it wouldn’t last long. She pushed V away, indicating for her to take her shoes and pants off. V obliged, moving back to her position as soon as Rogue’s limbs were free. 

Three fingers this time, curled just right and Rogue didn’t stand a chance. Her spine rippled, starting low and ending with her bent over V, not sure whether to push her closer or shove her away. She whined and V looked up at her. Her face was wet with Rogue’s slick. Her eyes wild. 

“It’s not enough is it? I want to wreck you.” 

“It’s good. So good.” Rogue reassured weakly, her own hand finding purchase between her legs in V’s absence. Her hips couldn’t be still. Her whole body was aching, trembling, hot and cold. 

V stood, her hands on her hips, her fingers curled in on the material of her pants. And Rogue couldn’t help herself, not at all. V’s dick was pressed pleadingly alongside the left leg of her pants. She nuzzled her face against it, holding her cheek there as her left hand worked between her own legs. Her right hand went to offer solidarity to V’s decision, resting on V’s hip. 

“I don’t know...” V trailed off. Rogue, ironclad control, stopped touching herself and put one hand on each of V’s. To stop her, but also to help her. 

“I’ll help. It’s your choice.” 

Rogue hoped her words rang true. Because while this was the best situation she could imagine herself in at this moment, a morning after of regret and betrayal was more akin to her past life with Johnny. Oh Johnny. Trying to get control of V’s dick. Taking control of her body and doing things he shouldn’t be. He didn’t have the right. Rogue almost retreated then, because what if she was taking advantage of this situation? But V’s hands moved to wrap around hers. They pulled down V’s pants together. 

Rogue wet her lips. Dicks were a dime a dozen. She’d had plenty of men. Women, too. Gender didn’t matter. Parts meant fuck all. Bodies changed. Chemistry was real. Chemistry and consent. The two things Rogue required. V offered up both. And sure, people said size didn’t matter. But right now, to Rogue, it did. She needed to be stretched. Roughed up. Fucked hard and deep. To make up for however long her body had been on pause. 

V offered that. Rogue gently wrapped her hand around her newest best friend, elated when her fingers met slick soft skin. V took in a deep breath and Rogue met her gaze as she guided V into a seated position. Rogue wanted it in her mouth, but she didn’t think V was into that. So she made do with a slow and steady stroke. Tip to base, barely squeezing. Barely touching. 

“That’s different,” V croaked. 

“Bad?” 

“Can we—Do what will make you feel good?” V asked, her hands darting almost protectively over her new equipment. She took Rogue’s hand in hers, pulling her forward, pressing soft lips against an erratically thrumming pulse point. 

“I’d prefer you to feel good, too.” 

“I do,” V assured her. “I feel good knowing you feel good.” She continued tugging Rogue forward. 

Who was she to deny such tenderness? 

Rogue straddled V, keeping her body far enough away as to not overwhelm the woman. Nice and steady. V seemed to have a different thought, taking firm grip of Rogue’s hips and guiding her until they were flush together, her dick sandwiched between them. Whether it was intentional or not, the press of it against Rogue’s slit, the throbbing member gently pulsing against her clit was great. Fuck. Her mind wasn’t even able to process how great it was. It was erotic, but they’d been in an erotic dance for a while now, this somehow was more than that. A meeting of bodies in what should be primal and yet was deliciously tender. Her senses reached beyond the haze of lust and settled somewhere in her chest, suddenly heavy with longing for a life that wasn’t wasted on survival. 

V, staring at her with clarity, unconcerned with the slick drying on her face, made a humming noise. Rogue swallowed that with a kiss, not wanting that clarity to strike her down at her most vulnerable. Rogue’s kiss, started but not controlled, turned gentle and deep as V explored a sensation that she enjoyed. Her mouth, soft and yielding, was in stark contrast to the iron grip on Rogue’s trembling hips. They anchored her in place, keeping her still. 

This was the most foreplay an alpha in rut had ever demanded of her. The urge to start and finish was always welcome when both parties were this ready. Rut meant that even a twenty second lover would be ready for more. Satisfaction was almost always guaranteed. That was good. That was easy. 

This was much better.


	6. THE SEX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be fucked or not to be fucked. That is the question.

Rogue, while enjoying the moment, was still keyed up for actual sex. Good sex. Bad sex. At this point, she didn’t think it mattered. She would be sorely disappointed if, for all this foreplay, she didn’t get fucked. So, she does what she normally does when a lover isn’t doing exactly what she wants. 

She bites. 

Her teeth sink into V’s bottom lip. 

She’s rewarded with the first indication V had any idea what to do with her dick. Because V’s hands, which had been holding Rogue so firmly in place, suddenly become more accommodating to movement. Namely, the movement of V’s hips, shoving forward and up. It was unexpected, and a tease, actually, considering how nice that would have felt if V had been inside of her. 

Rogue, who has kindly released V’s lip, turns her teeth to other skin. She bites into the flesh where her neck meets her shoulder. And V responds with another hip roll. 

Rogue pulls back, somehow confused and comprehending at once. 

“You like pain?” She asked, one of her hands already moving to pull at V’s hair while the other one scrapes down a clothed torso. 

V pants, her hips still rolling. Her hands still pressing. Her cock still teasing. Rogue separates them enough to yank V’s shirt off, doing the same with her own at V’s suddenly eager hands. V, sweet little V, immediately moves to wrap her lips around a very lonely nipple. Rogue yanks at her hair again, prompting another hip roll. 

And Rogue decides this is it. 

She uses the hand not fisted in V’s hair to shift V’s dick into its’ proper slot. And while Rogue had every intention of taking this slow, checking in, doing whatever the fuck V needed so that they could do this, she finds there’s no need. Instead, she finds herself holding on for dear life. 

V bottoms out in one move, shifting Rogue on top of her as she needs. Rogue has no chance to savor the ache and burn at being stretched before V is shifting their positions. Moving them to standing, to Rogue being pressed against the top edge of one of the booths. V does seem to know how to do this, Rogue thinks, as the woman rails into her. Her ass is precariously balanced on the edge of the booth’s headrest, and she’s fully reliant on V’s strength to hold them in position. 

But fuck all if that matters. 

She squeezes a fistful of hair, pleased with the growl she gets in return. V’s hips don’t falter from their rhythm. Rogue shifts a leg over V’s hip, groaning when the younger woman puts her arm underneath it to support her. Widening the spread of her legs. Diving deeper. Better. 

It takes Rogue some times to realize V is talking between her growls and grumbles. She tries her best to listen as she floats away from her body. Wet. Tight. Wrecked. Slick. Sexy. Fuck. A lot of fucks. Other things too. Mine. V’s teeth scrape along her jaw and she shoves at her face. 

“No teeth, V.” 

V responds with amping up her speed, forcing Rogue to meet her gaze. All fine and dandy until V brings the hand holding them up against the wall to Rogue’s throat. 

No pressure needed, really. Just the idea was enough to seal the deal. And Rogue splinters into a million pieces. She distractedly realizes V has also cum. V who is still fucking her through both their orgasms. Whining and pleading as her hips piston. 

There’s a new pressure at her cunt. And Rogue is abso-fucking-lutely elated. Because the only thing that could make this better was the threat of being ripped in half by the knot building on the base of V’s dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might one day go back and flesh this out more.


End file.
